If you're going through hell, keep on moving
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Just the inner thoughts of our one and only Doom guy with a little twist n the game play as in he has some dialogue.. May not be perfect, just really felt like writing this.


My God, what was happening?

My head felt like it went through a meat grinder and my limbs felt heavy. My entire body felt heavy. There was a blinding light and it made it hard to open my eyes.

But I heard them.

Their growls and moans.

It was demonic and I've become an unwilling expert on anything demonic.

Once I opened my eyes I saw a slab above me, with a tribal-like symbol.

God that symbol looked familiar. Suddenly the hissing and moaning was growing closer. I quickly tried to get up but found myself restrained by chains much weaker than what I've become accustomed to.

As the zombie got nearer I broke my wrist restraint and took a good, hard grab at his skull and bashed it in with the use of the table I was on.

The rest of the restraints were easy. I got off the table, seeing a pistol not far from me. Something about this didn't add up.

This was set up.

God, what has happened?

I didn't waste time thinking. I grabbed the pistol as more zombies made their way over to me, shuffling as I shot them dead.

What the fuck was going on?

Why am I here?

How?

I've been in Hell for...eons? Centuries? There really wasn't any way of tracking time, not where I was kept and locked up like a wild animal. Last time I was on Mars I had ended up locked in Hell because Hell was terrified of me.

Terrified of what I could do to them.

What I would do to them.

But now I'm back and I don't know what the fuck is going on but I'm going to find out.

I made my way over to the wall, pressing the button for the hologram.

I watched a woman, sickly and thin walk over to a tomb...

My tomb.

With guards around it should anything go awry.

And judging by the blood painted on the walls and them not here, I'm assuming they ran into problems.

Those stupid idiots.

Why would they risk opening a portal to Hell to bring me back?!

I'm just a space marine that got lucky and became savior of the entire fucking planet. I never asked for this!

I pushed my disgust and anger to the back of my mind as I walked into the next room, seeing my suit, hanging in its capsule in the wall.

It brought back so many memories.

Some good.

Mostly bad.

I quickly put it on. I didn't like walking naked. Once the suit was on,I felt a familiar sense of righteousness and purpose go through me. My battle instincts kicking into high gear. Marine training coming back after so much time away from it.

I just thanked god I couldn't smell the blood anymore.

I turned to the computer screen, seeing it flash with an alert.

DEMONIC INVASION IN PROGRESS

What the fuck?

I pressed the alert and got a voice com from Hayden. He tried to keep me calm but all I heard was "we messed up and hell is on Mars, again, so please, be a dear and clean it up?" I wished he could see my face under my helmet. I was snarling, raging inside as I threw the computer across the room.

Those fucking idiots!

Why would they think Hell would be a viable energy source? What did they think was going to happen? All in the name of science my ass. They've become nothing but a cult. There's no science behind this, just greed and glory.

Once I got to the elevator Dr. Samuel Hayden tried to calm me by saying things like "you have no idea...Hell energy is viable and usable in the right hands..."

No. It's not. It won't ever be.

It's not supposed to be viable or usable. It's HELL.

As he spoke I saw the dead body of a fellow Marine as the good doctor said "this is the price of progress."

I didn't care if he heard or if God himself was watching but I growled, making a tight fist and punching the computer as hard as I could, breaking it into tiny pieces.

It didn't make me feel better.

Mama, if you can see me down here, I'm sorry. But I have to become a monster again.

Before I stepped foot onto Mars soil, I talked to myself, quietly praying that I can purge this evil from Mars once again and protect earth in the process. "Dear god, please, give me strength." I heard the first growl and cocked my shot gun I found, it was killing time.


End file.
